


Ironic

by 1545011



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Cardinal - Freeform, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catholic, Clerical, Cock & Ball Torture, Cum Inflation, Elderly man - Freeform, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hypercock, Love, M/M, Middle aged man, Old Man, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Play, Role Reversal, blowjob, cat boy, catboy, cock growth, comparison, elderly, excessive cum, handjob, huge cock, hyper, hyper balls, i guess, i mean its specific but like idk what the tags for stuff abt this is, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011
Summary: i might edit more but i wanted to get richelieu the way i think of him always just right ....please let me know what you think and what you would like to see more ofi have many ideas and am eager to see what you all have as well!feedback appreciated and thanks as always





	Ironic

For one reason or another, the man whose dark hair fell askew into his face swallowed nervously and had positioned his hands nerdishly clasped in front of his belly; Reverse of his usual composed posture before settling himself enough to think of greeting his superior behind the doorway.   
The smell was always the Cardinal’s indication. You would suppose that it was of his own design in order to further influence those in his presence as this was the exact kind of controlling and obscurely intense man he was, however, Rochefort had learned in the following days of meeting the Cardinal Richelieu that this was not the case; In fact the scent that lingered just past the doorway of his office was one he could not control coming from himself.   
When Rochefort had first inquired, the near elderly man was actually not immediately aware of his pungent, ever-present musk, until it hit him and he casually explained that it was not intentional; It was simply the natural odor of his body and he was used to it. Then, he had commented with that sharp smirklike smile of his that he took great joy in that fact when it did occur to him; Additionally thanking Rochefort for his observation.  
It was intimidating and followed him everywhere he went, his scent was his personal mark. Plainly, it was the musky scent of his dick which was terribly concealed under his red clerical dress and every bit as apparent to anyone who he met as his scent. The worst aspect of his situation though, likely was the Cardinal’s casual attitude.   
Certainly, it bothered Rochefort much less than it would have someone who was less inclined, but the same thinking that hit anyone who met Cardinal Richelieu likewise occurred to the man.   
‘It is so strong, I can smell it from meters away. Do I say something? How does he not know? His penis looks like it could be over four feet long and he just walks around like that?’ This, among his host of health problems, expectations, and disposition invited disgust in those who met him.   
Never was it enough to force you to cover your nose, but it was steadily evident, commanded the room during meetings and was only never commented on due to the man’s casual behavior about it. Besides, he was just a stubborn old man anyway.  
But, today the scent was different. Indeed it was enough to make you recoil, it felt aggressive instead of subversively gross. The tall Rochefort could smell it clear and pungent from down the hall as he made his way to the Cardinal’s office.   
So, then something should be wrong? If the man had given it more thought, as if logically what could come of this? Then, it would be no cause for alarm. Likely there was no outcome which could be issued from this that would have impacted the dark haired man negatively; As his own and the Cardinal’s tastes aligned very closely and likely was the reason his relationship in all aspects went so far with the near elderly man. Despite this Rochefort had immediately felt anxious from the recent development.  
And thus, we arrive at Rochefort’s hesitation before Richelieu’s door. His white hands clenched and unclenched, flexing each finger while he stood in silence before knocking at his office door.  
Likely due to the acridity, none of his superior’s guards clad in their red smocks were voluntarily posted by his door to Rochefort’s luck; No eyes were available to see him fumble so uncharacteristically.   
“Enter.” From within came Richelieu’s reply in his decently firm, deep tone.   
Rochefort obliged swiftly, and folded back the heavy wood.  
Usually, Richelieu was seated at his desk and reading with a cat on his lap; Another on his desk, and on the shelf, on the floor… He did have 14 cats after all. Although, on this day the taller man found him standing, or more appropriately, leaning against his desk expectantly. No interest in his cats was to be inferred as he stood to the door with his shoulders raised uncomfortably, though they still napped and stalked accordingly about the room.  
He bowed as he strode in, closing the door behind him promptly. It felt awkward to be coming back to work after a three day weekend, and this was reiterated by the small changes he saw in the Cardinal.  
“It’s good to be back, your Eminence.” Rochefort greeted him and fixed his own posture.  
Cardinal Richelieu was 54 years old, but his medical history would have inclined you to estimate decades older. His whole life he had been regarded as slight and delicate; At his peak some decades ago Richelieu had a body capable of athletics for only a year or two. There was nothing in his frame that would have asked you to describe him as either tall or muscular.   
Despite this, nobody seemed to think that this would perhaps be the root cause of his despicable nature because he didn’t seem to be attempting to compensate for his stature and fragility, it simply was one sliver of his appearance.  
Still, there were aspects to Richelieu’s appearance that remained loyal to his age.   
His hair remained decently full and of strong fallow color; It passed his shoulders easily and when not tediously combed in an effort to appear sleek you could expect a body of waves that Richelieu did not expect to tend to himself. His moustache was adequate with the times, the curled ends grayish and matching his pointed beard. Often, he stroked his beard absentmindedly when in close company; Rochefort was aware of this habit of his and mentally likened him to be like one of his cats, or moreso that the origin of this behavior was from the Cardinal’s habit of stroking his cats to calm himself.  
And when grasping his hand, you would still be greeted with the appropriate firm masculinity in his grip. Not excluding the coherency of his gaze nor the quality of his posture.   
The lines in his forehead were gathered around his sparse brows, years of deliberation laid over his pallid skin. His eyes were like russet marbles and deep set in his face, you could never see them without their shine. The creases and lines underneath were undoubtedly from his years trying to keep up with his own appetite for control and calculating nature, in his own convoluted way.  
Richelieu’s face was like the rest of him excluding his loins; Gaunt and small. From far away, he sure looked silly though not a word was spoken of it; As he was escorted to and fro by his guards in his billowing Cardinal’s robe, and atop the train of waving, stark red fabric was such a slight head complete with the Cardinal’s cap.  
Richelieu’s full height was short, however, it was nothing extreme. If you had begged his assistant Rochefort to describe, he would have compared him to D’Artagnan albiet lacking his musculature and taller only by perhaps two or three inches. Likely, the far younger, muscled gascon would exceed him by the time he turned 23.   
“Rochefort, I should wish that you never do that again. It was irresponsible of you; Look, you have made me swell like this.” His voice was serious, and knowing the Cardinal it was completely reasonable to understand that it was more than an implication of ownership that he had over his assistant; And he felt justified in controlling aspects of his will simply because of his occupation. Often, Rochefort did not feel threatened by his thoughts. Though the old man meant his words, he resigned his stance or restrictions on him just as easily.   
There was some struggle, but the Cardinal stood firmly and started to fidget with his robes; His bony hands frustratedly grasping at the huge scarlet expanse of fabric. They parted with a flourish to reveal his impossible package.   
Richelieu’s cock was completely flaccid, but it was thicker than either his or Rochefort’s waists. It hung heavily from his loosely hairy crotch, and was perhaps accurately estimated at four and a half feet long; The tip of his penis still sheathed in foreskin rested against the side of the old man’s ankle, as to accommodate himself he had to spread his legs quite spaciously.   
What lay behind the enormous slab of soft cock was cause for alarm, however. The Cardinal’s testes had swollen with semen in the time of Rochefort’s absence. Each testicle had bloated to an incredible and abnormal size even by Richelieu and Rochefort’s standards; Whereas both of them considered his dick to be normal.  
Richelieu twisted and struggled to move, likely from the weight of all of the hot, writhing liquid churning around audibly inside of him. He lifted his robe up further, from the back. This action revealed the true dimensions of his growth.   
The older man’s sack was immense. Normally, they were only slightly larger than the Cardinal’s own head and rested between his knees. But, they looked like it would be impossible to wrap your arm around one of them. They stretched Richelieu’s sack taut, and due to their size they were currently resting against the bottoms of the Cardinal’s feeble calves as his testes bloated out behind him; Unable to fit between his legs.  
It also came to be known that this was undoubtedly the origin of the Cardinal’s new smell. With the fabric falling away came another plume of that musk, indeed nearly overpowering and hinting at his huge reserves of sperm presently churning loudly within him.  
“I am so uncomfortable, Rochefort! You should no longer neglect your duties like this. You need to take care after me.” He huffed. “That young man you have been spending time with is such a bad influence on you.”  
Accordingly, Richelieu’s statement made the dark haired man able to tear his eyes away from the sight of the Cardinal’s recent growth. In the few moments between his reply, the silence was filled with the soft gurgles of cum audible from Richelieu’s bloated sack.  
“Nonsense. He is insolent, is all. I’ve made strides in educating him.” Rochefort replied right away with a wave of his hand.   
“We’ll see. You’ll have to prove it to me, among other things.” Richelieu narrowed his eyes, still fiddling with his robes in an effort to work out what would be the best configuration.  
The taller man’s relationship with D’Artagnan was worlds away from his own with Richelieu.   
With the younger man, they had a clear dichotomy and it was obvious that Rochefort had always challenged D’Artagnan’s values and standards with his endowment despite only basics between them and not once growing to his full potential for the young man he met as a virgin.   
Alternatively, with Richelieu there was no clear set. Every encounter was vying for supremacy, there was only aggression and no humiliating comparison. The older Cardinal’s dick was huge but it did not grow when he became aroused, whereas if Rochefort had willed it he could have become similarly endowed despite it being a smaller size when flaccid. They both enjoyed their perverse sadism and indulged freely in each other and those the Cardinal had chosen to be punished ‘personally’.   
Thinking of them, the dark haired Rochefort sighed to himself happily in his deep voice; Unbeknownst to the blackish haired man, the action was accompanied by a stroke of his moustache.  
It would be a good idea to bring D’Artagnan around, yes. But now, he felt like he must return to Richelieu’s service for the time being.   
“So be it.” His hands retreated from his face and instead clasped eagerly in front of him as he strode across the floor to Richelieu; Hungry for a taste of the near elderly Richelieu.  
The Cardinal’s expression became angry, and he gave up on his clothing endeavors; Instead smoothing his robes over his bloated form once more and quickly turning back to the younger man advancing to him. In his movement, it caused his huge swollen testicles to jostle about; A grotesque sloshing noise was emitted from them hardly muffled by his clothes struggling to conceal his endowment.   
“Well! You think you can just earn your forgiveness with such ease? Rochefort, I thought I was clear.” His bony hand darted out from the depths of his rouge sleeve to grip the younger man’s wrist.   
He elicited no gasp and made no impression on him. He still stood confident in front of the Cardinal who grasped him with such intent.   
“Your eminence, I apologize then for inviting myself.” He obliged, casually tossing his waving, blackish lovelock behind his shoulder in all seriousness.  
“As you should.” The Cardinal huffed. “Rochefort. I ought to make sure you don’t neglect me again.” He started to turn him around, and laid another hand on his assistant.   
Richelieu began with unfastening the younger male’s breeches, pulling them down to his knees. The younger man’s long, soft dick and fist-sized balls swung free from their constraints, much to the delight of the older Cardinal.   
Rochefort smiled to himself, enjoying the show so far. He sighed to himself and felt his cock starting to twitch to life with the touch of the older man’s wrinkled hands forcing him to bend over his desk.  
Clasping his hands behind his back, Rochefort squeezed his legs together excitedly in anticipation. This action gave Richelieu a perfect view of his juicy testes and bare, muscular ass. His hands reached to them, only able to cup a single orb in each. Rochefort’s own masculine scent was emanating from his loins; It was obvious and uniquely threatening.  
“You are not even swollen, Rochefort. So then, you have been masturbating.” He gave each fleshy sphere a less than gentle squeeze. He inhaled sharply, it was not painful and certainly could be worse coming from the Cardinal, however it was the implication that fed his growing excitement.   
The younger man could feel his penis growing erect against the hard front of Richelieu’s wooden desk. It throbbed and engorged; Rochefort could feel it fill the space between his thighs and soon began to graze his calves.  
“That is not fair. Feel this. Why is that you should let me swell this large? You know I can only reach the base of my cock, Rochefort. I am just a kitty.” The old man vented his frustrations, and squeezed the taller male’s sack hard. He tried to reposition himself, and somehow found it possible to do so; His own sack full of hungry sperm each vying for escape pressed against the dark haired man’s.   
Rochefort clenched his teeth, hissing against the sharp throbs of pain from Richelieu’s strong hands. The gentle pulsating of Richelieu’s churning testes basically massaged his still engorging flesh; He could feel the precum stream from the tip of his cock elicited by the sensation of the older man’s larger sack envelop his against the desk.   
His statement was true, but not wholly accurate. Richelieu’s own cock was too large for him to reach his own tip. Therefore, he often employed anyone he saw fit to help maintain himself as if it was just another mundane aspect of his servants’ lives.   
The bit about being a cat was more or less a running role play between the two; It had surprised Rochefort quite a bit at first but it made sense after a while. Richelieu was very much like a cat, stubborn and expectant. His personality hardly needed to be altered in order to fit his role, and his appearance seemed to fit accordingly; The curled ends of his graying moustache gave the impression of a feline grin complete with whiskers and his Cardinal’s cap had points like two ears perched cutely atop his head. The older male enjoyed cats thoroughly, and enjoyed being treated as one by the right people. Although, it was often that Rochefort found himself hesitating when interacting with the older man in this way since it did seem ridiculous and incongruent with his serious occupation as the Prime Minister of France. But all the same, his assistant found that the stubborn old man was serious in this demand.  
“You should not waste your seed on that young man, Rochefort. He doesn’t have the same palate as me, he wouldn’t be able to appreciate it anyways.” Perhaps the old man meant this phrase to be taken lovingly; Indeed, coupled with the fact that the Cardinal spared nice words for Rochefort alone it was. When he spoke, he licked his lips and his fingers flexed against the much younger man’s growing flesh.   
Memories of how in his hotel room just hours before in the wee hours of the dawn, the middle aged man stroked his huge cock extending past his sternum, to thoughts of the boy he was seeing swam through Rochefort’s mind at his statement. Of course, this was followed by visiting him in his apartment, and having his hard cock stroked confusedly by the virginous D’Artagnan and his sun-kissed hands which could not encircle it; All this before returning to the Cardinal. The more he thought about it, it did seem like his own behavior as of late was somewhat slutty; And with Richelieu’s context it left the middle aged man feeling guilty despite knowing in clear mind that it was no big deal to have small spurs of frequent pleasure like he was doing so. However, he was unable to focus for too long, it was much too rude to leave the Cardinal in anticipation for his reply.   
Wavy umber hair cascaded into his vision with a toss of his head, Rochefort’s face was useless in resisting any erotic expression which fleeted across it; The curled tips of his Van Dyke only accentuated the gasping ‘O’ of his open mouth. “My apologies. I should say I am glad to feel your hands so eager upon me when I should be at your service.” His response was in that familiar, deep moan of his, it had to be something in place of disobedient silence. Although, it was increasingly difficult to think in detail as he was quickly becoming lewdly consumed in their frottage. Rochefort’s thick cocktip pushed and pulsated hard against the wood of the Cardinal’s desk, it was rhythmic and drove him mad, unable to erect at it’s desired angle and finding itself only deeper consumed against the sweaty, musky sack of Cardinal Richelieu which inside sloshed unending amounts of sperm.  
“What was that?” Richelieu huffed, clearly unsatisfied with the younger man’s response. By now the space between them had beyond dwindled and altogether disappeared. So then the deserving punishment that the older man wished to dole out was only met with absolute difficulty; His bony hands struggled to pinch at Rochefort’s sack. After, he found it necessary to pull away from the taller man currently bent over his desk.   
Upon this action, the younger man could feel his lengthening dick spill freely his potent precum garnered from the arousing pain of the older Cardinal’s hands punishing his bloated testes. Twitching rapidly and visibly, the tip of his dick had by this time extended to press against the floor of Richelieu’s office; It’s foreskin pulled back considerably to reveal a delicious contrast between the engorged, red tip and the still hardening and impossibly thick shaft.   
Immediately he knew where he had gone wrong in his reply. So ironic for our umber Rochefort to forget his manners in a way such as this, right?  
“Your Eminence!” He breathed in his title, whining at the end from the dwindling pain in his heavy, bloating balls swinging slowly between his knees, coupled with the ceaseless and visible throbbing of his shaft before the older man. The taller man’s face was red and he shut his eyes whilst he caught his breath; Even with his eyes closed, he could perhaps hear his own heartbeat from his heavy cock now leaking excitedly, pulsing on the floor.   
The angry scent of Richelieu’s ready sperm still multiplying in his sack made him almost gag it was so strong, it was far worse now that he was aroused and his dick had finally hardened. The difference was striking and made Rochefort’s heart skip beats, between the near elderly man’s aged impression, and the hot, lewdly fertile potency of his semen as if he remained youthful.   
“Much better, Rochefort.” The Cardinal similarly gasped, becoming flustered and unwilling to postpone his release further. “Now, return to my service.”   
There was only enough time he allotted to himself to halfway complete his action; The darked haired male half nodded and opened his eyes as he turned to the older man. As he did so, his long cock bobbed and flung enormous droplets of precum from it’s drooling tip. It’s present size rivalled that of the Cardinal Richelieu’s.  
He was always one to accept a challenge, but it was completely out of the realm of possibility for Rochefort to take the Cardinals’ cock in his mouth. Instead, he settled on suckling on the hard, slowly pulsing flesh of the older man’s shaft.   
“I should vow, to never miss an opportunity to service you, your Eminence…” His deep voice gasped between licks and slurps of the near elderly man’s massive cock.   
“That was very wrong of me to waste my efforts, your Eminence. Especially when you show me such favor.” He continued. “I should save my milk for you, your Eminence… You are always such a good kitty.”   
His assistant’s statements brought him joy. It was almost his second nature to pose cutely in response to his words, but presently could not bring himself to do so. Richelieu did not speak, only breathed deeply and moaned to himself, his hands spreading as far as they could reach over his unbearable shaft. In his mind, he thought of the purrs and mewls he would let out from the praise he so deserved.   
They continued like this and in due time came their effect. Further, it became increasingly frantic.   
The taller man slapped his own hand upon his shaft, hurriedly stroking himself off in a frustrated fashion; His current arousal had placed him and his erection in the same circumstance as Richelieu as it was too large for him to reach all of his dimensions. Precum dribbled and drooled from both of their tips, the sound of their hands sliding across their shafts became completely apparent in their room. Rochefort continued his rushed slurping on the older man’s delicious cockmeat which emanated such powerful musk.  
Quickly, it came to him with a low anticipation. Actually, he was unsure of when he actually started leaking in this manner. But the fact remained that soon enough he was actively ruining his own flooring with forceful pumps of cum shooting from his cocktip.   
It was evident to them both that this bloating which occurred over Rochefort’s vacation lead to him being particularly sensitive, however, the spike of orgasm was all the same in the moment.   
From the enormous tip peeking out from his foreskin came gushing the Cardinal’s thick cum. As it flowed from him, it spread and swirled into a pool over his floor. In his release, the older male’s shaft tensed and bulged; the flexing muscles and taught skin demanding Rochefort’s gaze as it still shot long ropes of glutinous sperm seemingly endlessly from the old man’s testes.   
He was moaning deeply, tossing his head back; This revealed his grayish beard and stubble which you could think of like whiskers around his mouth currently occupied with expressions of his orgasm. His hat fell off from this action, but he did not pose any concern nor did he even register it.Through his light brown hair which you could liken to that of a roe fawn, the flustered old man ran his shaking, bony hand. His breath was slight but exasperated, his eyes fluttering closed and feeling the tension slowly exit his body.   
Deeper and deeper breaths Richelieu drew in, and his cheeks blushed as some part of him glazed over the fact that he was happy when he was with his assistant Rochefort. It felt nice to have a friend. He wished to cuddle upon him like the good kitty he so obviously was.  
Rochefort dove to get a drink from the tip of the older man’s cock. It shot up his nose and immediately drooled back out from him, coating his thick moustache and spilling down his chin in addition to the load entering his mouth. He gulped it down, it was like molten gelatin in it’s thickness. The pungent and milky liquid flowed happily into his stomach, and this taller man took it in confidence.  
As stated before, the Cardinal and his Rochefort assistant saw each other as equally matched partners and indulged freely in each other. Never was there a clear dominance, instead they shared openly from each other. If you had asked the middle aged man to analyze perhaps against his own dynamic with D’Artagnan, he would conclude that it is just their nature. Both dynamics are fine, and enjoyed, enough. Therefore, there was no ideal over the other; In addition to the plausibility of D’Artagnan likely would never assume the same dynamic with Rochefort that he enjoyed with the Cardinal; As it was simply their disposition.   
The younger man’s own load now came, it was more forceful and shot in an arc against the Cardinal’s wall. Equally as thick but not nearly as copious. The Cardinal’s orgasm lasted minutes, whereas Rochefort had taken only seconds to empty his sack. In his orgasm, his dick engorged further and his veins pulsed aggressively and visible from under the skin of his powerful and huge shaft thicker than his own waist.  
Gasping, gulping, they both took some time to recoil. They basked in the embrace of their afterglow, with disheveled hair and peaceful, closed eyes.   
Several minutes must have passed before Richelieu straightened himself up first, after his penis became soft again. However, the now flaccid assistant at his feet stood up abruptly, pulling his breeches up with him.   
“My, my…” He breathed, both hands packing away his long penis nto his breeches while he made his way to the opposite side of the desk to face Richelieu more effectively. “Did kitty get what he wanted?” Rochefort smiled and tilted his head at this, still fastening his hose at his knees in an effort to return to being fully dressed.   
The older man perked up again, his smile cutely curling while he, in turn, smoothed his scarlet clerical robe over himself. The bulge of his dick was less apparent now that his testes did not hold his robe taut any longer as they have been effectively emptied.   
“Yes.” He nodded his head vigorously, and in doing so realized that he had lost his hat in the excitement.   
Rochefort had realized this first, and went to fetch it for him since his redressing was complete by this time. Before he could bend down to retrieve it, his taller assistant had already done so and held it before him.   
He changed his mind, and instead fixed it atop the Cardinal’s head, leaving the older man’s hand hovering confusedly outstretched. Playfully, he patted the cap before continuing his conversation. “Good. My good kitty.” Rochefort giggled in his deep voice, still blushing from his encounter.   
“Thank you Rochefort.” He purred, and the younger man’s hand went to stroke his chin. The Cardinal’s outstretched hand curled inwards like a happy paw. Then, he remembered his meeting with another associate that he needed to proceed to. He spat at the thought, his thin brows furrowing.  
Rochefort opened his eyes, withdrawing his hand. “Hm?”  
“That broad DeWinter I must speak with, I just remembered. I am sorry Rochefort.” The Cardinal pulled away and his red train of clerical robe followed. His thin wrists angled together atop his belly whilst he turned the corner of his desk to sit at it.   
“See, I wanted to spend more time with you, but I must attend to this.” He slapped his weathered hands upon the wooden surface. “Not to mention, the mess.”  
“Who cares?” Rochefort tossed his hair, fixing his lovelock. Neither were fond of their associate. “Oh, I should get Jussac to clean up for you, then?” The taller man then suggested.   
Jussac was the captain of the Cardinal’s guard, and often joined them in their affairs as he shared in their sadism with no remorse. Rochefort was very close with him, but he did not have the same capacity as he did with the Cardinal.   
“No, I enjoy him. I cannot.” The older man shook his head, now becoming worried at the smell, and the amount…   
“Who, then?” Rochefort tilted his head pointedly.  
“Who cares?” The Cardinal spat, and then sighed. He almost thought he would gag on the forceful scent of his powerful sperm pooling on the floor around them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for giving me a read!  
> let me know what you think please  
> feedback appreciated


End file.
